Even If You're Gone
by Claire Burnside04
Summary: Steve came back to life without any memories but Claire still remains in his memory. Chris and the others planned a mission on destroying UMBRELLA and Steve comes along knowing what UMBRELLA did to his family. By the way, Steve is a singer here. Anyway...
1. Default Chapter

**Hahahaha my first fanfic. About Claire and Steve my favorite pair! I don't own RE or its characters. But I'm just here to make my fanfic. Wishing to the highest level that they would be together Hahahaha!! Anyway, ENJOY!**

**flashback**

**Claire Redfield. A 19 year old girl in search of her lost brother Chris Redfield. Has been caught and became prisoner in a Parisian Air Base. But soon the entire air base is filled with mutated creatures such as zombies and many more to mention.**

**In her way of escape, she met Steve Burnside, a prisoner in the base also striving to survive. They escaped together using the Ashford's battle plane. But mistakenly flew in the wrong destination, ****Antarctica****. But then they still manage to escape with a huge bulldozer. But still, terror managed to follow then and caught them in the middle of the freezing snow.**

**While her brother, Chris, went to the air base in ****Paris**** to look for her sister. But also manage to escape there. And went to the Umbrella Antarctic base to find Claire based on the information from Albert Wesker, Chris' arch enemy.**

**He found himself in Alexia's castle which is very familiar for him. And at the back part of the castle was Claire being stuck in an icky green web. They manage to save themselves but Steve…**

**After 3 months…**

**"Steve…"Claire whispered as she washes the dishes. "I wonder…" she thought.**

**"I wonder if he's in a good place now…" **

**"I know he is. So don't worry about him. He's in good hands." Chris said placing his hand on Claire's shoulders. Then smiled.**

**"Thanks bro." Claire said as she rinses her hands.**

**"Better sleep early for school tomorrow. "Chris said as he went to the sofa to watch the news.**

**"Okay. You better sleep too. It's been a long day for the two of us." Claire said as she went upstairs.**

**"Okay." Chris replied.**

**Claire went to the bathroom to take a shower. She took her jeans off and felt something on its pocket.**

**"What is this?" She said as she took the thing away from her Jean's pocket. As she took it she saw a picture of Steve and his family.**

**"Oh, now I remember…" She thought. "Steve gave this to me and asked me to take care of it." She then put it in her study table and took a shower.**

**"Steve…" She thought. "I wish I had the chance to say goodbye to you and how I really feel for you. But I know it's too late." She thought as she put shampoo on her nice brown hair. **

**As soon as she finished taking a shower, she brushed her teeth and then went to bed to lie down. She turned the radio and heard a voice which is very familiar. The male voice was singing. In short, a singer.**

**"That voice is familiar…" She thought. A very familiar voice was being heard in the radio. But she wasn't sure if it is HIM or not.**

**As she listens to the radio she softly drifted to dreamland.**

**"GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! GOOD MORNING! "Her alarm clock suddenly ring and woke her up.**

**"It's ****6:30 am****. Better take a bath." She said as she rushed to the bathroom.**

**As she put her clothes on she heard Chris yelling. "Claire! Breakfast is ready! Go down now it will get cold!" Chris said.**

**"Be right there!" Claire quickly replied.**

**She went downstairs to eat her breakfast. Chris eating pancakes as he watched TV. **

**"See ya Chris!" Claire said as she slammed the door.**

**Seconds when she left, the showbiz Reporter announced that a new singer has been discovered by Warner Brothers. And guess what? It's Steve Burnside!**

**"The new sensational singer has come to entertain us with his music! Watch out for him and his album launching soon on stores near you!" Showbiz**

**Reporter said.**

**"Another singer? Oh well…" Chris said as he went to the kitchen for some root beer.**

**Claire is at her new school, new leaf College. As she walks to the halls she met Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers. The one whom Chris worked with in the ****Spencer****Mansion**

**"HEY! I KNOW YOU! "Rebecca bursted out. "You're Claire Redfield!" She said.**

**"Yeah I am. And you?" Claire politely asked.**

**"I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Chambers. I know Chris. We survived it that ****Spencer****Mansion****. It's nice to see you here!"**

**"I'm glad to meet you Rebecca." Claire calmly said.**

**"Shall we walk together?" Rebecca asked.**

**"Sure why not?" Claire agreed as they went to her class. She finally reached the room.**

**"WOW! We're in the same room! What a coincidence!" Rebecca surprisingly said.**

**Claire just smiled and sat on one of the chairs in the room.**

**"So… how's Chris?" Rebecca said breaking the silence between them.**

**"He's fine. He's at home with me. Wanna drop by after dismissal?" Claire invited Rebecca.**

**"I'd love to!" She happily accepted the invite. Then the professor arrived.**

**"Class, we have a new student with us. Kindly introduce yourself Miss Redfield." The professor said.**

**"Greetings everyone. I am Claire Redfield. 19 years old. Still in 1st ****year****College**** because I… never mind. I am glad to be one of your classmates." Claire said.**

**"Well said Miss Redfield." The professor was impressed of her introduction saying those words.**

**"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!"The bell rang announcing that it is already dismissal.**

**"Hey Claire! Could you wait for me? I'm just going to go to my locker and place some of the heavy books. It's killing my shoulders!" Rebecca asked.**

**"Sure thing." Claire answered as they went to the locker room.**

**As she waited for Rebecca to place her things in her locker, a bunch of girls went passing Claire about.**

**One of the girls was saying, "Steve is so cool! I can't wait for his album launching!"**

**"Me neither!" One of the girls said excitingly said.**

**Then Claire who was staring at the ceiling was alarmed hearing Steve's name.**

**"Steve?" She repeated…**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**End of first chapter. Don't worry; I'll make the 2nd one soon. Hope you enjoyed this one. Feel free to tell me some of my mistakes. Reviews and Flames are welcome. **


	2. Two hearts broken and found each other

**2nd chapter of "Even if you're gone"! Hahahahaha I only came up with the title. On the first chapter I haven't thought of any title yet. But now I do. Hahahaha sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Even If you're Gone**

**Hearing the name Steve made her think that maybe Steve is alive.**

"**Steve… Are you the Steve that I know? The one that died in my arms?" She thought.**

"**I'm all done!" Rebecca said interrupting Claire's thoughts.**

"**Oh, I see. Well, let's head home then." Claire said as she walks silently to the hallway.**

**Rebecca already noticed that something is bothering Claire's mind.**

"**Claire… Is something wrong?" She quickly asked breaking the silence.**

"**Ahhh…" Claire said as her went back to her control.**

"**Nothing's wrong Rebecca. I'm fine." She lied.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**On their way home, Rebecca and Claire stopped by in a weapon store. Near the weapon store is an Electronic shop. As Rebecca searched for the gun she wanted, Claire was just outside watching TV on the electric shop. In the middle of the movie…**

"**We interrupt this program for a special announcement. Our very own Steve Burnside's album launching is tomorrow. And he's having an autograph signing on the France' mall 9:00 am to 3:00 pm. Watch out for his debut album, OBVIOUS. Now in stores near you. Now back to the program."**

**Claire's eyes widened in shock and tears began to come out rushing in her cheeks.**

"**Steve is alive! Thank God! But… now that he's a famous singer… maybe he's forgotten all about me…" Claire suddenly thought having mixed feelings.**

**Then suddenly Steve's car dropped by to the near mini mart on the repair shop. Lucky chance. But they didn't notice each other leading them to nothing.**

**Steve noticed Claire a bit but thought that maybe he is just imagining. And then went inside the car.**

"**I'm done shopping!" Rebecca interrupted Claire's thoughts.**

"**Oh, I see. So let's head home then." Claire said who didn't know what to do. Would she smile? Or would she frown? She is having mixed feeling on having Steve alive and now a famous singer.**

**Few minutes later…**

"**I'm home! Chris, Rebecca's with me." Claire said as she went to the fridge to drink water.**

"**Rebecca! Good to see you in good shape!" Chris surprisingly said.**

"**Nice to see you alive Chris! And In good shape too!" Rebecca said shaking Chris' hands up and down.**

"**Would like something to eat? Or something to drink?" Chris asked.**

"**No thanks. I'm full." Rebecca said with a smile.**

"**If you need me I'll be upstairs!" Claire shouted as she close her bedroom door.**

**She quickly turned her TV on for some news about Steve. Finally she saw an interview having Steve on the front.**

"**So Mr. Burnside, how is it like to be a famous singer?" The host of the show said with a smile on her face.**

"**Umm… it's nice being famous. But it's a lot of hard work you know. You don't get to do the usual things normal people do… there's always someone behind you which is VERY annoying… and I go to different places without any sleep which changes my good mood all the time. But, that's work! Haha…" Steve said as he scratches his head and smiled a little.**

"**Same as always…" Claire whispered.**

"**About you're latest single, "obvious", to whom do you dedicate this song from?" The host of the show asked Steve hoping it was her.**

**The moment the host asked Steve this question, Claire was fixing her wardrobe. But she can still the TV and the voice of what's on.**

"**Umm…" Steve said as he think of Claire. Hoping Claire is watching TV.**

"**This is my own experience with a girl on a mysterious Island. And I didn't realize it at first… but I slowly I know, I am falling in love with her. I made this song "obvious" because on the Island and in Antarctica, I tried to tell her how I feel by doing things that would please her but she never seem to notice…then soon after, I was going to die when I told her I love her… but never get to hear what she was going to say because I was dead… until now… I still love her though. I hope she's somewhere here…safe… if she is here, safe… hearing no reply on my last words to her is nothing now. All I know she's here, safe… that's ok with me." Steve said as tiny tears came out of his eyes.**

"**Steve… I'm glad you still love me…" Claire said as raging tears came out of is sapphire eyes.**

"**OH YEAH! The autograph signing!!! I better go!" Claire excitingly said.**

**She fixes the clothes she is going to wear for the next day and put it nicely in her wardrobe.**

"**CLAIRE! Can you buy some eggs and flour at the mini mart? I'm going to bake a cake for Jill tomorrow." Chris yelled at Claire who was upstairs.**

"**I'll pay you tomorrow!" Added Chris.**

"**OKAY BE RIGHT ON!!!" Claire replied.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**As Claire walk to the sideways Steve's car was on the mini mart again near the electronic shop. As Claire stepped inside the mini mart she spotted a crowd of people getting crazy for someone.**

"**Wonder who it is? Oh well…" Claire said as she went to egg section. She got 2 dozens of eggs. And hurriedly went to the ingredient section to get some flour.**

"**2 packs of flour…" Claire whispered as she walked down the hall. She spotted a red haired boy running away from the crowd. **

"**Hahahaha… boys…" She said as she continued walking.**

**But suddenly dropped her list. She bent down to get it and the moment she stood up…**

**BANG!!!**

**She bumped on somebody. And Guess who? It's Steve! But they didn't see each other for their heads are facing down saying sorry to each other.**

**Then Claire walked away getting all the things she needed heading to the counter.**

**Steve noticed the brown hair of the lady… he tried to call her…**

"**Claire?" She said.**

**Claire turned around saying, "Yes?"**

"**It's you Claire! It is really you!!" Steve bursted out.**

**Claire's eyes widened knowing the boy she bumped into was Steve.**

"**Steve? Is that you?" Claire asked.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**End of 2nd chapter! Sorry guys for the inconvenience but I will continue this soon for sure. I hope you liked this one! Pls. review if you have the time. I would really appreciate you giving reviews. Peace out guys! **


	3. of all the people

**Hello guys! Sorry it took so long to make this. I've been very bust these days. But here it is… the 3rd chapter. Hope you like this guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE or any of its characters. Capcom do. Just here to borrow them to make a good story.**

**Of all the people**

"**Steve? Is that you?" Claire asked with widened eyes.**

"**Yes! It's me! Steve!" Steve said coming up to Claire.**

**Then Steve suddenly hugged Claire.**

"**I missed you Claire… I thought I was going to die…" Steve said as tears came out on his cheeks.**

"**Steve… how did you survive?" Claire said.**

"**I just need a little rest that's all!" He replied Claire with a wink.**

**Then Claire hugged back.**

"**I missed you too, Steve…" Claire said with tears on her eyes going down her cheeks.**

**Then suddenly Steve's manager came to the mini mart saying,**

"**Steve! What the hell are you doing here? Did you sneak out again???"**

"**I want a snack. So I came here. What's wrong with that???" Steve defended himself.**

"**You could ask someone to do that for you!" His manager angrily said.**

"**Well I wanna do it myself! I don't wanna order people like I'm a King or something!" Steve shouted.**

"**Steve, you're famous now. You're not an ordinary person to be walking on the streets or buying in a mini mart all by yourself. You might get stuck in a crowd!" The manager explained.**

"**Well good thing I came here! I finally met the girl I always loved!" Steve said as he pulls Claire's hand.**

"**You can take her if you want, just do off by yourself." Then the manager faced Claire.**

"**Greetings lovely lady. I am Brad Campbell. It's nice to meet you here." The manager said.**

"**Glad to meet you too." Claire said asking for a handshake.**

**Then they shook hands.**

"**Well, Miss Claire, we better go now. Steve had a long day today and he needs a rest." The manager said pulling Steve along.**

"**I don't wanna leave!!! Claire!!! Don't leave me anymore!" Steve shouted.**

**Claire was left nothing to do.**

"**Don't worry! We'll meet again! I promise!" Claire shouted.**

**oooooooooooooooo**

**As Claire walked along the way, she saw Steve's car stopped in front of her. Then he opened the window.**

"**Claire! May I take you home? Please!!!" Steve begging Claire with his hand on Claire's.**

"**But you don't know where my house is… maybe I'll just walk home." Claire said.**

"**Please!!! Just teach the driver where to turn! You can teach him the way right?" Steve said with a smile on his face.**

"**Well, that's a good idea." Claire said.**

**Then Steve went outside the car to open the door for Claire.**

"**Thank you." Claire said with a smile on her face as she went inside.**

**Then Steve went inside after Claire.**

**At first, no one is talking at the moment. But few minutes later…**

"**So… how are you these days?" Steve asked breaking the silence.**

"**I'm fine thank you. I'm with Chris. And I'm studying at New Leaf Academy." Claire said letting Steve know everything. **

**Then Steve thought…**

"**I wanna study. I will study at Claire's Academy. I can't wait!" He thought.**

"**Claire…" Steve whispered.**

"**Yes?" Claire said.**

"**You heard me???" Steve asked very surprised.**

"**Yes. You called me saying my name. Is something wrong?" Claire asked in a worried tone of her voice.**

"**Um… may I ask what section are you in?" Steve said looking down.**

"**1st year college, STAR section. Why?" Claire curiously asked having no clue at all.**

"**Just asking…" Steve said with a smile.**

"**You know Claire… All the songs in my album…" Steve stopped hesitating to let Claire know about it.**

"**What is it?" Claire asked.**

"**All the songs in my album… we're all about you…" Steve said blushing.**

"**Wow… that's nice to know…" Claire said blushes a bit.**

"**Um… Turn there and the 3rd house with the white gate is ours." Claire informed the driver.**

"**Yes ma'am thank you" the driver said.**

"**Here comes our house. Wanna drop by for awhile?" Claire invited Steve.**

"**I'd love to." Steve hurriedly replied.**

"**Well, let's go then." Claire said.**

**Steve hurriedly went out to open the door for Claire.**

"**Thank you." Claire said.**

"**My pleasure!" Steve said with a smile which made Claire blush a bit.**

"**Chris! I'm home! I brought a guest with me!" Claire yelled as she put the eggs and flour on the kitchen table.**

"**I see. That's why it took you years to get home." Chris joked.**

"**Chris, this is Steve. Steve Burnside. The boy I escaped with in the Island.**

**Chris' eyes widened knowing that the Steve back there is already dead.**

"**G-glad to meet you St...eve" Chris said as he shake hands with Steve.**

"**Glad to meet you too Chris!" Steve said as he gracefully shook Chris' hands.**

**They talked for a few minutes. Then suddenly…**

"**STEVE!!! I know you're in there. Come out! Pronto!" The manager's voice can be heard outside.**

"**Oh man!!!" Steve moaned as he went outside.**

"**OK!! I'm coming!!! See ya soon Claire, Chris. I'll be back!" Steve shouted as he went inside the car.**

"**I'll be expecting that!" Claire replied then smiles.**

**Then Steve opened the car window saying…**

"**Claire! Go to my concert the day after the autograph signing ok?!! I'll be expecting you!!!" Steve bursted out.**

"**Ok!" Claire replied waving goodbye.**

"**Of all the people you'll be meeting up with in the mart…" Chris joked.**

**Then Claire asked, "Did Rebecca go home already?"**

"**Yeah she did." Chris said.**

**Then he added…**

"**Don't forget to buy materials for our mission on Sunday…"**

**Claire's smile turn upside down remembering the Mission they have to destroy Umbrella…**

"**I wont" Claire replied then went to her room.**

"**How will I stay with him when I have to go far away from him? I sure am unlucky…" Claire thought.**

**Thinking so much, Claire fell asleep.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**End of 3rd chapter! I know it sucks but I promise to bring up the suspense on the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoyed this guys even though it sucks… peace out guys! **


	4. The new recruit

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE or any of its characters. CAPCOM own them.**

** sorry guys it took a long to make the 4th chapter. Very sorry guys! Well anyway, here's the 4th one and I hope you like this one! ENJOY!!!  **

** The new recruit **

**Claire woke up late on a Saturday morning filled with thoughts in her mind.**

"**How can I be with Steve if I have to go to our mission?" Claire having second thoughts on going to the mission.**

**Claire was very inattentive at the time, she never noticed that the phone was ringing beside her.**

**Then Chris shouted,**

"**HEY CLAIRE!!! Stop daydreaming and answer the phone!" Chris shouted on an irritated tone of voice.**

"**Oh! Yeah…" Claire zapped back to earth then answered the phone.**

"**Yes hello? Claire speaking…" Claire said on a polite tone of voice.**

"**Hi Claire! It's me Steve!" Steve on the other line of the phone.**

"**Oh hi Steve! Nice to know you called." Claire said with a smile on her face.**

'**Claire! I heard you're having a mission with your brother Chris and the others. May I come with you? Plsss… I can handle guns you know… but I don't remember using them… well anyway… can I talk to your brother? I wanna go with you guys!" Steve's voice in speed.**

"**Ok I'll call him…" Claire said.**

**Claire can be heard calling Chris…**

"**CHRIS!!!! Someone wants to talk to you!!!" Claire yelled at Chris who was in the kitchen.**

"**I'm coming!" Chris hurriedly replied.**

"**Good afternoon Chris speaking! Who's this?" Chris cheerfully said.**

"**Chris! It's me Steve! I wanna talk to you about your mission…" Steve frankly said.**

"**What about it?" Chris said with a big question mark on his mind.**

"**I wanna go with you…" Steve never doubted saying that for a second.**

"**Why? You have no connection with it anyway…" Chris said.**

"**Well, you know what? Somehow I think I have…but… I don't know how…" Steve explained.**

**Then Claire interrupted…**

"**He forgot his memories?!!"**

**Chris having no clue of what's happening.**

"**He has a connection with umbrella! That's why he was in the island!" Claire said.**

"**Oh yeah…" Chris said.**

"**So? Can he come with us?" Claire asked with crossed fingers.**

"**YEAH! Of course he can! He was the one who saved you a lot of times right? It means he is good in handling guns! He can be of use." Chris said feeling at ease that they recruited a new good member.**

"**Welcome to the club Steve. " Chris welcomed Steve.**

"**But what about his concert?" Claire told Chris to ask him.**

"**Oh yeah… Hey Steve! What about your concert on Saturday?" Chris asked.**

"**Oh… that? I'll just ask my manager to move it on Thursday so that I have 2 days of preparation. Hey… you guys want free tickets on my concert?" Steve said.**

"**Really? We'd love to!" Chris said.**

"**Ok 6:00 pm ok?!!" Steve reminded Chris.**

"**Ok thank you Steve. I'll tell the guys we have a new recruit which is you." Chris said.**

"**Thank you Chris for allowing me to come with you guys… and with Claire…" Steve said.**

"**My pleasure Steve. See you on Thursday then…" Chris said as he say goodbye.**

"**Bye! Say bye to Claire to!" Steve said as he hangs the phone up.**

**oooooooooo**

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I love you and your beautiful soul_

"**Many girls out there… and I'm lucky I got to fall in love with an almost perfect girl…"**

_I know you are something special_

_To you I'd always be faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you see the heart in me_

"**I'm glad she got to be involved in my life… she's so special to me… I can't just let her go…" **

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I don't want another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

"**She really captured my heart. I never knew it from the start. But soon it grew and grew knowing that I love you already…"**

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_C'mon lets try_

"**I know she needs time to think things like this… so I'll just wait for her sweet or bitter answer. Oh how I wish she likes me too… or maybe more than only likeness…"**

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just want you to know that you feel it too_

_There's nothing left to hide_

"**I don't want your pretty face… I want your oh so precious smile. I don't want just anyone to hold… I want to hold your soft smooth hand. I don't want my love to go to waste… I want my love to last forever. I want you… Claire…"**

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Well… sorry about this one… I couldn't come up with a big action yet… because of Steve's concert… but don't worry, after Steve's concert, the fun begins. Hope you like this one guys. Pls. send me reviews. Anonymous reviews and flames are welcome. As long as you have the nerve to give me a flame review. **


	5. The Concert

**Disclaimer: I do not own RE or any of its characters. CAPCOM do.**

**Sorry guys about the last chapter. I know it was boring but this one will be nice. This is Steve's concert sprinkled with love on it. Haha! I hope you guys like this one! ENJOY! And once again, if you're not a ClaireSteve fan, better not read. But if you guys who don't like ClaireSteve pairings, and would like to know them better, just play Resident Evil Code: Veronica X to find out. I hope you guys will enjoy this one! **

** The concert **

"**Hey Chris! What do you think of these two? This blue blouse, or this red one?" Claire said asking for Chris' opinion.**

"**Well, the blue one looks good on you. But you look better on the red one." Chris said picking the right clothes for Claire to wear.**

"**Ok then thanks!" Claire said as she ran upstairs towards her bedroom.**

**Few minutes later…**

"**We better get going Claire! Enough of your powdering there! You look like an espasol!" Chris yelled as he straightened his hair upwards.**

"**Alright already!" Claire said rushing to the front door.**

"**I see you're not excited…"Chris joked.**

"**Yeah I'm not." Claire said as she went to the front seat of their car.**

"**Ok then… We're off!" Chris said as she stepped on the gas.**

**On Steve's dressing room…**

"**Hey can you pick the gel for me? Thanks." Steve said panicking.**

"**Why is he suddenly like that?"**

"**I heard that he reserved some seats for two siblings. And one is a girl…"**

"**Maybe this girl is very special…"**

'**Enough talking you two! I'll just go and fetch my hair dresser." Steve said combing his hair.**

"**Let me do that for you sir." The other secretary volunteered.**

"**Thank you. But…" Steve said.**

"**No buts! You just go and fix your hair. We'll do the rest for you sir." The two secretaries said with a smile.**

"**Thanks you guys. I owe you." Steve said.**

"**No need to thank us. It's our job!" the other secretary said and smiled.**

**Few Minutes Later…**

"**Sir Steve… the show will begin in 5 minutes. So you better rehearse the things that you should reserve." A guy said as he closed Steve's dressing room door.**

"**Ok I'll be right on." Steve said as he combs his hair.**

**5 minutes later…**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen. Your long wait for him has come to an end. We present to you… Our very own Steve Burnside!" The announcer shouted as he raises his right hand landing on the spot where Steve is standing.**

**Spotlight pointing at Steve as he sings…**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Co'z I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

**As he starts singing… he remembered Claire. Looking so far just to know that Claire is there watching him for the concert was made for her.**

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_But sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Co'z I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**Claire was standing there looking at Steve in a passionate way, feeling the song…**

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_All the moment and truths in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

**Steve soon saw Claire in the crowd… sitting there with his brother Chris. Now all can Steve see is her pretty face… singing at the top of his lungs feeling the song…**

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Co'z I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**As the instrumental part of the song comes… Steve coming down the stairs for Claire… taking her soft hand and sings…**

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Co'z I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

**Claire was touched… so touched that raging tears of happiness came out from her sapphire eyes with a soft, comforting smile on her angelic face.**

"**This next song is for the special girl of mine… who didn't noticed my love at first… but I'm glad now she does… here goes…"**

_We started as friends_

_But something happened inside me_

_Now I'm reading into everything_

_But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby_

_You don't even notice me_

_Turning on my charm_

_Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

_I made it obvious_

_I've done everything but sing it_

_(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)_

_I'm not so good with words_

_But since you never notice_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll sing it in this love song_

_I heard you talked about_

_How you want someone just like me_

_But every time I ask you out_

_We never move fast friendly no, no_

_You don't even notice how I stared when were alone_

_Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

_I made it obvious_

_I've done everything but sing it_

_(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)_

_I'm not so good with words_

_But since you never notice_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll sing it in this love song_

_YOU ARE MY VERY FIRST THOUGHT IN THE MORING_

_AND MY LAST A T NIGHTFALL_

_YOU ARE THE LOVE THAT CAME WITHOUT WARNING_

_I NEED YOU, I WANT OYU TO KNOW_

**Steve leading Claire on the stage as he sings continually… staring at Claire's beautiful sapphire eyes.**

_I made it obvious_

_So finally I sing it_

_(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)_

_I'm not so good with words_

_But since you never notice_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll sing it in a love song_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry… but I ran out of Ideas. But don't worry… as soon as I come up with something… I'll update fast. I hope you liked this one! Stay tuned for the next chapter ok! Don't forget to drop some reviews by. Thanks!**


End file.
